onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 697
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 758 (p.7-17) | eyecatcher = Chopper-Logo | rating = | rank = }} "One Shot One Kill - The Man Who Will Save Dressrosa" is the 697th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Kanjuro finishes his artwork and Usopp uses it as ammo to snipe at Sugar. He has Viola use her ability while Doldo, Hack, Tank, Kin'emon and Kanjuro hold the citizens off as long as they can. Scared that he will lose his captain and friend, Usopp will attempt an impossible shot at Sugar from the plateau before the citizens stop him. With Viola's insight, he prepares to fire the special shot prepared with Kanjuro's help but at the last moment sees Luffy's aura and fires before the Dressrosa citizens caught him and everyone else with him. Viola watches as the shot successfully reaches Sugar where it takes the shape of Usopp's face which first defeated Sugar, scaring her again into unconsciousness. With the last obstacle gone, Luffy and Law finally reached Doflamingo himself. Long Summary Kanjuro finishes his artwork and Usopp uses it as ammunition he dubs as "Bagworm". He is aided by Viola's ability to snipe at Sugar. Usopp replies that he has no other choice as he readies his Kabuto, and is ready to fulfill his role as the Straw Hat Pirates' sniper by providing support from afar. Kin'emon asks if there is any way they can help, and Riku tells Hack and Tank Lepanto to help him protect Usopp and himself from the bounty-seeking mob, who are getting closer and closer using Kanjuro's net, but also tells them not to hurt any of the people. Usopp prepares his shot with the help of Viola's powers, when the mob reaches the top of the plateau. The mob prepares to capture Riku, Viola, Kin'emon, and Usopp and take them to Doflamingo, and Kin'emon offers his assistance against them. Right then, Sugar approaches Luffy and Law, and the former wonders who she is. She feigns innocence claiming she's lost as she tries to get closer to them. As Riku unsuccessfully tries to get the mob to stop, Viola guides Usopp towards Luffy, Law, and Sugar's location. The Kabuto aims for the lower part of the center palace window, and as Sugar draws closer and closer to Luffy and Law, Usopp takes aim, determined not to lose his captain. Not wanting to let Sugar get his way, Usopp prepares to fire his Great Black Kabuto, when suddenly he realizes with a shock that he can see Luffy, Law, and Sugar's auras. As the mob gets closer to him, Usopp finally fires his Bagworm Star. The mob finally gets their hands on Usopp, but all he can think about is the shot's trajectory. Knowing there is a slight tailwind, Usopp put in two gunpowder boosters to help the shot go farther, and made sure that the outer wrappings would fall away so that his shot would definitely hit Sugar. However, he knew that even if it missed a little, it would still work as the shot was meant to induce trauma. This becomes clear when the shot is revealed to be a replica of the expression Usopp made that knocked out Sugar the first time. It works, and Sugar is once again scared into unconsciousness. This shocks the Donquixote Pirates and confuses Luffy and Law as Usopp's face projectile is absorbed into the wall and becomes a drawing, and it is revealed that the projectile was a drawing made by Kanjuro. With her defeat, the giant nutcrackers are turned human again. Back at the King's Plateau, Viola congratulates a tied-up and beaten Usopp, and it is revealed that the mob managed to tie up all their targets, but were sent into shock by Viola's arrival. Viola confirms that Law and Luffy have managed to reach Doflamingo. At that moment, Luffy and Law stand face to face with Doflamingo and Trebol, with Bellamy unconscious on the ground. The Shichibukai asks them why they have come, and they both reply that they have come to beat him. Doflamingo appears to express disappointment at this. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **While Usopp was aiming at Sugar, he expresses his anxiety. *Sugar's interaction with Luffy and Law is extended. **When Sugar approaches them, she pretends to cry. **Luffy and Law were going to walk away from her and Sugar attempts to lure Luffy to her with her grapes. *In the manga, Sugar was only shown with a sinister expression. In the anime, she acts like an innocent little child. *The anime shows what happens if Usopp's attack fails and also, what Luffy would look like if Sugar turns him into a toy. **The toy that Luffy was shown to transform into is based off the "Giant Luffy Bomber" from the Straw Hat Theatre - Chopper Man omake special. Site Navigation